gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Man Walking
|location = Galileo Observatory, Vinewood Hills |protagonists = Michael De Santa |fail = Wasted Busted Fail to wake up before the doctors cut Michael open Visiting Franklin while wanted level is active |reward = Dave Norton as a Director Mode character. (Enhanced version only) |unlocks = Three's Company Did Somebody Say Yoga? |unlockedby = Fame or Shame |todo = Search the morgue for the body. Escape from the building. Escape through the window. Lose the Cops. Go to the oil derricks. |target = Confirm Ferdinand Kerimov's death by sneaking into the morgue as a dead person and investigate the corpses for Kerimov's name while dealing with guards and cops }} Dead Man Walking is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given to protagonist Michael De Santa by FIB agent Dave Norton. Description Dave asks Michael to meet him at the Galileo Observatory. During the meeting, Michael confesses that he robbed the Vangelico store with Franklin and dares Dave to arrest him, to allow Dave to gain extra credit with the FIB. Dave refuses. Instead, he asks Michael for a favor. Ferdinand Kerimov, an informant and suspected terrorist, has been declared dead by the IAA, but the FIB believe he's being "debriefed" somewhere. Dave wants Michael to enter the morgue in Strawberry and confirm that Kerimov is indeed dead. Because the IAA has the morgue secured, Michael must sneak in. Dave facetiously remarks that Michael should have no trouble "playing dead", before knocking him out with a truncheon. With Michael slipping out of consciousness, Dave quickly informs him to call him when he regains consciousness. In the morgue, Michael regains consciousness in a body bag. The bag is soon unzipped and two medical examiners begin preparing Michael's body for autopsy. Michael surprises the examiners, choking one while the other runs away. A guard soon appears who Michael can take down with a sneak attack. Michael then checks the corpses in the morgue. He discovers one with Kerimov's name on the toe tag, but the body is of a black woman, and is obviously not Kerimov. Michael calls Dave to relay the news. Dave tells Michael he must escape the morgue. At this point, more guards appear. Michael must shoot his way through the first floor and up to the second where he retrieves his clothes and weapons. From there, Michael must shoot out a window and jump into a dumpster below. Michael must then evade the cops (using either a Felon, a Baller, or another vehicle), after which he calls Franklin and asks him to meet at the oil derricks in El Burro Heights. Once there, Michael urges Franklin to flee Los Santos, warning him that the FIB will soon put Franklin's life in danger. Franklin states that Michael has helped him, and so he will help Michael. Michael thanks Franklin for his loyalty. Franklin leaves and the mission ends. Mission Objectives *Search the morgue for the body. *Escape from the building. *Escape through the window. *Shoot out the window and escape. *Lose the cops. *Go to the oil derricks. Gold Medal Objectives *Accuracy - Finish with a shooting accuracy of at least 70%. **Using a low damage weapon will score more hits, upping the accuracy stat. *Headshots - Kill 14 enemies with a headshot. **Michael's special ability may greatly aid the player on this objective. Headshots can quickly refill the special ability bar. *Time - Complete within 09:30. **Skip the cutscenes. The Felon is useful for a quick escape. Shoot the window once Michael is out of the dumpster and use the rear exit of the coroner's office to avoid the police. *Focused Killer - Kill 4 enemies using Michael's special ability. **Kill most enemies with the special ability. It also helps for the headshot objective. *Unmarked - Complete with minimal damage to health and armor. **Take cover throughout the mission and don't pick up weapons and armor until all enemies are dead on the last floor. **Having armor prior to the mission will reduce the damage taken. If playing as part of the story there's one near the Observatory. Aftermath Bleeter Posts Gallery Dead_Man_Walking_GTAV_Truncheon.png|The unique truncheon used to knock Michael out. Dead_Man_Walking_GTAV_ME_Incapacitated.png|Morgue worker incapacitated. Dead_Man_Walking_GTAV_Corpses.png|Corpses to be identified. Dead_Man_Walking_GTAV_Escape.png|Escape route. Soundtrack Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_5_-_Mission_23_-_Dead_Man_Walking_100%25_Gold_Medal_Walkthrough|Dead Man Walking Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_23_-_Dead_Man_Walking_First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_23_-_Dead_Man_Walking_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Trivia *"Dead man walking!" is a phrase that originated in American prisons to announce that an execution is about to take place. *If Michael doesn't "wake up" when the doctors are examining him, they will eventually cut him open with a bonesaw, killing him and failing the mission. During this time, moving the camera around will result in some unique dialog between the doctors about how his corpse is "reanimating.'" *A possible plot hole exists during the initial cutscene of this mission. Dave knocks Michael out and after doing this, tells Michael to call him when he gets to the morgue. However, Michael would be near-unconscious by this point and wouldn't have been able to hear Dave's instructions. It is possible that Michael could have either heard Dave as he was slipping into unconsciousness, or he assumed that ending up in the morgue was part of Dave's plan, though he expresses surprise when he phones Dave later in the mission. **There is also an inconsistency with the two medical staff - Michael incapacitates the African-American and the other one escapes, while the post-mission Bleet is from Pete, who is the African-American one. *Dave uses a unique truncheon to knock Michael out during the initial cutscene, which is not seen outside of it and cannot be obtained by the player. *One of the alarms that can be heard during the escape is the same used in The Lost and Damned mission Off Route, when Johnny Klebitz steals a Prison Bus. *In Max Payne 2, there's an arcade mode also called Dead Man Walking. *The guard that searches for Michael wears the same outfit as Steve Haines. *Regardless of which vehicle Michael uses to escape from the police, once his wanted level is cleared the radio will automatically tune into Los Santos Rock Radio and "Radio Ga Ga" by Queen will always play. *Franklin can be seen at the oil derricks talking on his phone when Michael calls him. *If Michael injures one of the medics inside the coroners office but doesn't kill him, the medic may pull out a Pistol and die shortly afterwards. *If the IAA agents with the Pump Shotguns and SMGs are shot and injured, they will pull out standard Pistols. The ones with the Combat Pistols will still hold them when injured. Navigation }}de:Totgesagte leben länger pl:Dzień żywego trupa Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V